Two of the Same
by N170017
Summary: AU Buffy and Angel both like the other but neither is willing to say it. seven chapters posted!
1. Seniors and Still Clueless

Name: Two of the same  
  
Author: N170017  
  
Feedback: please I'd love it. Tell me if I should continue and what needs work. My grammar sucks but I hope I fixed most of it.  
  
Summary: AU Buffy and Angel both like the other but neither is willing to say it.  
  
Note: I've been reading a lot of AU stories and decided to try one of my own. I hope that it'll be different then all the others although it probably will have some of the same ideas. This story is done in Buffy and Angel's POV! Whenever there -------are it means someone else's thoughts.  
  
"Hey Buffy Angel's here," My mom shouts up the stairs to me. I smile at his name. He defiantly lives up to it too. Angel is my best friend since I was like a second old. Our mothers just happened to go into labor on the same day at the same ice cream parlor (almost at the same time). My mom, she tells me was eating a chocolate ice-cream cone when she felt a contraction. Dropping the ice cream she got up hurriedly looking for a phone. Well... my mom ran straight into Angel's mother when she stood up, who understood completely what was happening being pregnant herself. While she was helping my mom she started herself having contractions. I personally think that Angel and I were meant to be together. We just seem to click.  
  
"Coming," I yell back. I quickly apply some gloss to my lips and survey my outfit. Jean mini skirt, Raspberry red tank top and black high heals. It was an outfit that would make any guy droll but not Angel. He has always only thought of me as his friend. Nothing more than that and nothing less. I guess you can tell by now that this isn't what I want but I can't help it. I've tried subtle hints and I've tried yelling it at him but nothing seems to get through to him. When he looks at me all he sees is the little seven-year-old I was when he thought girls were icky. Although he never even really thought of me as a girl. I guess that's what kept us friends then.  
  
I run down the stairs and look at him standing in the doorframe. Oh yeah does he live up to his name. He's wearing all black, which seems to be his trademark with his hands down at his sides. He seems to be thinking intently as I grab his hand and lead him out the door. "See you later mom, "I call behind me. I close the door with my free hand and continue down the steps. "Hey Angel. So how's your day been so far?" I ask letting go of his hand as we reach his slick red convertible. It's safe to say that Angel has money. He isn't bratty about it though. He could NEVER be. Angel walks around to the other side and jumps in.

-------

God she looks perfect with her hair down at her shoulders. She asked me something um what was it? I try my best to think and she smiles at me when I turn while starting the car. God what was it, Oh yeah, how was my day? "It's been okay. How's yours been?" I ask her. Her outfit makes me want to just stop the car right now and kiss her but I could never do that. She doesn't think of me like that. She never would be able to. We are destined to be friends forever and nothing more.  
  
"Dawn woke me up at five. I hate how she always does that. I asked my mom for a lock but she was like, 'Buffy I don't want you to be able to close off your home life,' ugh," Buffy replies looking at her nails with some curiosity. I laugh lightly at her rant. Buffy's little sister, Dawn always seems to be bugging her but in the little sister way. I sometimes wish that I had a little sister. Then again it's nice being the only one in the house.  
  
"Sounds interesting," I say back. "Hey we're here," I add looking at the looming school in front of us. Buff and me don't have any classes together so the only chance I'll get to talk to her is at lunch. I hate that about school. I wish that we could just ditch but Buffy's mom would kill me if I suggested that. Buffy's grades need a bit of work lately.  
  
"I see that," Buffy says getting out of the car. I follow but when we enter the school we head in different directions. She turns directly into her first period class, English while I head to the dreaded math.

-------

The bell rings in my science class. Finally I can leave. "Buffy," the teacher calls to me. So close one more step and I would have gotten to see Angel at lunch. I was really looking forward to that too. I turn and walk over to Mrs. Kirpken's desk. "Buffy, I was wondering if you'd be willing to show Alexander around the school." I look over at the new student who just watches on.  
  
"Oh um," I begin, wishing that I could say no but knowing that I have no choice really, "Yeah sure why not." Alexander smiles at this and the teacher nods her approval.  
  
"Thank you Buffy," Mrs. Kirpken states. "Well you guys can go then," she adds.  
  
I motion to the new guy to walk with me. "By the way you can just call me Xander," he says smiling goofily.  
  
"Sure, so where ya from Xander?" I ask wondering myself where this, I'll admit, hansom very built guy came from. He wasn't as dreamy as Angel was, no one was but he was a cutie.  
  
"Oh from New York," he answers.  
  
"Wow really. Big change then. Big city to super small Sunnydale. I've always wanted to go to New York, how was it living there?" I ask.  
  
"Great, I loved it, Dad just got a new promotion so I had to come," he replies and then he goes silent for a while, "Hey Buffy?" He says stopping. I turn to face him smiling and nod. "I was erm wondering if you um maybe would like to go get something to eat tonight? I don't really know what they have here for fun but if there's something better that you'd rather do I would erm really love to go with you."  
  
Xander asked me out. My jaw must have dropped. He was way too cute for someone like me. I didn't really want to go out with him, I wanted Angel but Angel wasn't ever going to ask me and Xander was really, really cute. My mind was settled I was gonna say yes. "Sure, well here in Sunnydale the only really cool place is this club called the Bronze. How bout I meet you there at seven," I suggest.  
  
"Sounds great," Xander smiles that goofy smile that I was getting used to. The bell rang, ending lunchtime.  
  
"So yeah I'll see you then kay," I say quickly, "Bye then." I run off to my class leaving Xander to wave me off. I hope he knows where his next class is... and I hope he can find the Bronze...  
  
Thank-you for reading! 


	2. Just the Girls

Name: Two of the same  
  
Author: N170017  
  
Feedback: Suggestions are really helpful also criticism. I haven't exactly decided on the next chapter but I think that it will most likely be Angel's point of view.  
  
Summary: AU Buffy and Angel both like the other but neither is willing to say it.  
  
Note: I decided to have this chapter featuring just Buffy's POV. Thanks to the suggestion of BCW friendship I've tried to stick 'em together. (It gave me something to work off of) I would really like to thank you to all that reviewed I wasn't really sure if this story was going to continue but I decided to try another chapter. Anyway on with the story!  
  
"Ring!" The school bell sounded signaling that the day was over and still all I can think about is Xander. It's strange I guess, that I would be thinking about him this much. I never thought that another guy could do this to me, I thought that Angel was the only guy for me but hey, maybe I was wrong. I smile to the world knowing that tonight I will be on a date with the hot new star basketball player. Sorry I forgot to mention that didn't I? Last period after lunch Cordy (who sits beside me in that class (Social studies)) rambled on about the new guy. She happened to run into him right after I deserted him. She helped him find his class and learned a lot about him. I told Cordy that we were going out tonight and she was very excited for me and I bet a bit jealous although she isn't exactly single.  
  
Cordy told me that she would help me get all glamored up after school. She even said that she would lend me some of her clothes. Of course I agreed, Cordy has the best wardrobe ever. I asked her to tell Angel that I wouldn't need a ride home, since I'd be going to her house after school and she had last period with him. Cordelia nodded and she mentioned that she'd be bringing her sorta boyfriend Doyle to the Bronze tonight. I'm relieved about having someone else attending with me. I'd get so nervous with just Xander and me. Jeez I'd mess up and he'd laugh and... I can't get myself down nothing bad has happened... yet!  
  
I run out of the class and down the hall slamming straight into Willow. "Hey Willow," I exclaim bending down to pick up her books that I clumsily knocked out of her hands.  
  
"Hey Buff, where you off to in such a rush?" Willow asked while I gave her books back.  
  
"Um I'm going over to Cordelia's she agreed to help me get ready," I explained hurriedly while I look down the hall to the clock. Oh my it's four already how long have I been thinking?  
  
"Ready?... Ready for what?" Willow questions looking at me strangely. I don't think that Willow has ever seen me so preoccupied. Willow was another of my great friends. We're really close. I can't believe I haven't told her about my day yet but then again I haven't seen her until well right now. Willow was my first girl friend... oh that doesn't sound right does it? I mean she was the first friend I had that was a girl. I hope I explained that right, anyway one day in grade two I realized that I had become just one off the guys. Even at that young age I knew that one- day later on even I couldn't talk to Angel about some things. Lipstick being one and hair and also which color pink offsets so I branched out and Willow has been there for me ever since.  
  
Later in about grade seven we decided to do some more branching and Cory joined our group. She had been stuck with Harmony as her best friend for a while. Harmony one day made the mistake of mistaking a Gucci skirt for a prada. Ah the sparks flew and Cordy left Harmony forever. Willow and me decided to befriend her since she was the captain of the cheerleaders and was all around a popular person (I know we were a bit vain back then but we just wanted to fit in). Anyway you get the picture we became like Charlie's Angels or something. The three of use girls helped each other all the time. Like today and by the way now I haven't said anything to Willow in like two minuets. I'm gonna answer her now, "Oh um sorry Willow, I haven't told you about my terrific day. Walk and talk Kay?" I asked her rhetorically grabbing Willow's hand and barging out the doors.  
  
Cordy was waiting out front in her Queen C car. I could tell since she'd been honking her horn and after you've know her for awhile you kinda get used to the honk. "See Willow the new guy... You seen him around yet?" I asked but cut her off before she could answer, "He asked me out tonight. So Cordy's gonna help me with the whole getting ready thing cuz I wanna look great and all and..." I was dramatically cut off with a tap on the shoulder.  
  
I turned around and found Cordy looking annoyed, "Jeez Buff what's taking you all this time? Oh hey Willow," Cordy said looking from one to the other and figuring out that I was just telling Will all about my date. "I'm guessing Buffy's been telling you about her BD," I should mention that Cordelia's been getting really friendly with her acronyms lately. I guess that this one was standing for Big Date. I looked over to Willow who nodded. "Willow you wanna help me dazzle this damsel up?" Cordy exclaimed nodding over to me.  
  
Willow turned to me and then looked down at her books. Although Willow was technically popular and always in the in crowd she still was a true teacher's pet at heart. I'm guessing that she was making the decision on either to help us or do something school related. As Willow began to say no thanks I've got something else I'd better get done (I know her well enough to understand that look in her face) a guy strode past us. A hunk of a guy that I'm sure I'd seen before, but where?  
  
"Hey Willow," He said as we all turned sideways to watch him walk by, "You coming to the Bronze tonight? The bands playing..." The guy seemed hopeful as he stared into Willow's eyes. I'm thinking that this guy would be changing Will's mind. Just the way she looked at him...  
  
"Yeah sure you guys are great, wouldn't miss it," Willow rambled. Yup she's got that love bug good. Seems it's going around. The guy nodded and took off down towards the parking lot.  
  
"So I'm guessing I've got another candidate for my makeover project, huh?" Cordelia mentioned. Will just nodded and we all walked over towards the car that was waiting. Getting in Cordy started the ignition and turned the radio on full blast. Something by Alanis Morset blared into our ears. It seemed just right for our girl-oriented night that was awaiting us.  
  
"So Willow, who's that guy you've got drooling all over you," I giggled turning around to Willow who had taken the backseat.  
  
Willow just shook her head and said, "That guy would be Oz, or that's what everyone calls him. He's in this band, they're awesome and he's really smart. He's got good grades and has like the best test scores of anyone. Last year he didn't go to college though. It's funny he's got like the best score of anyone not to pass," Willow explained in a girly tone. I called it didn't I? Will and this guy were defiantly gonna go all couple- ly on us soon. At least she really liked him, and judging by Oz's stare I bet he's got it good too.  
  
"Sounds like the guys got some potential," Cordy yelled trying to overtake the music.  
  
Thank-you for reading! 


	3. Why Tonight?

Name: Two of the same  
  
Author: N170017  
  
Feedback: The suggestions that people have been giving me are so wonderful. I would love to hear more. You guys have the best ideas. Also please don't be afraid to be harsh I know I have really bad grammar.  
  
Summary: AU Buffy and Angel both like the other but neither is willing to say it.  
  
Note: Thanks to all that reviewed again.  
  
charmedrox09: Um I think that this story will turn out B/A, W/O and C/D but there is room to change any of the character matches.  
  
Jenn: thanks  
  
cinderella835: I don't think I'm gonna make Buffy the slayer but if people would really like to see that happen I guess I could work that into the story. And it's gonna be B/X for a while, but just enough time to drive Angel crazy!  
  
Urangel: Yup Buffy will look great and Angel will go all-jealous. I don't have much W/O in this chapter like none at all but I'm really hoping that the next chapter will have some of them in it.

Well now on with the story!

"Ring!" School is over. At least for today. Cordy moves in front of me to the door and I move to join her. I want to go and see Buffy, just talk to her. It feels like I haven't talked to her in forever. At lunch she was busy and now she's going over to Cordelia's for 'girl's night'. Cordy wouldn't get into it very much other than at seven they would all be heading over to the Bronze. I think I'm ready now to tell Buffy how I feel. I'd decided right before lunchtime to tell her that I loved her, but when she didn't show up there was nothing I could do. I guessed I'd have to tell her after school but now I couldn't do that either. I guess I'd have to wait until the Bronze.  
  
"See you later Cordy," I tell her after our silent walk to the parking lot. Cordy walks over to her car and waves taking off to the front to wait for Buffy (like I want to). I get into my convertible and ride off towards home. I defiantly need some chilling time to figure out exactly what I'm gonna say to her. 

-------  
  
"What about the black slinky dress?" Cordy suggests to Willow who looks taken aback. Will isn't exactly the kinda girl that goes for the lets say more suggestive articles of clothing.  
  
"Will you should try it, come on it'd be perfect," I prompt causing her to look at it more closely. She takes it off of Cordy's bed and nods.  
  
"You know what, I'll try it," Willow replies. I smile at her as she heads to the bathroom to put it on.  
  
"Hey Buff you know what would look great on you?" Cordy asks me. I look back over to her as she emphatically throws clothing from her closet onto the floor.  
  
"What?" I ask while Cordy twirls around, a shimmering red dress in tow. It was a gorgeous creation with a low oval neckline and up to the knee length. The back had a tie up-bow, creating a slim waistline. "It's beautiful," I comment.  
  
Cordy smiled and handed it over, "I got it when I spent that summer in Prague. I thought it was cute but it just never looked that great with my eyes, but on you this would look faboo."  
  
I take it from her hands as Will reenters the room. She looks absolutely perfect. The dress is a spaghetti strapped number that high lights her great skin tone. "Oh Will it's stunning on you," I proclaim as she turns around so we can fully admire it.  
  
"I knew it didn't I?" Cordy adds in a triumphant boast. Didn't I tell you that she has great taste, huh? As Willow and Cordy look over at the jewelry that would add a certain something I wander into the bathroom and put the red dress on. I look in the mirror and am shocked at how I look. No longer the simple schoolgirl that the guys were friends with... now I'm a catch a real catch. Xander will love it but he's not who I'm trying to impress.  
  
I walk back out to the girls with a large smile plastered onto my face. "Oh my god Buffy you look... oh I'm at a loss for words it's so great," Willow mutters staring at me as I enter. I turn as Will did and Cordy claps her approval.  
  
"Xander's gonna melt over you," Cordy mentions and I laugh. Tonight's gonna be perfect, I know it. I walk over to the bed and sit down.  
  
"Now Cordy we have to find the right thing to make Doyle crazy," I reply as Will comes and joins me on the bed.  
  
"How bout the Gucci number over there," Will points. It looks like just the thing for Cordy. It's a tight dark blue dress that shows off just enough and would accent her hair. I nod at this choice as Cordy ambles over.  
  
"You know I think I'm rubbing off on you Will. This will be the most fashionable night ever," Cordy says as she herself goes to try on her dress. "We're gonna make all the guys droll... all over my shoes."

-------  
  
I walk over to our usual table awaiting Buffy. She will be here any minuet and I still don't know what I'm gonna tell her. I'll sound like a freak. What if it ruins the friendship? What if it wreaks everything?  
  
Buffy enters the Bronze, Cordy and Willow trailing after. Cordelia sharply turns and heads off towards the bar to Doyle who's sitting there alone. Buffy is looking right at me and I feel a jolt of happiness as she smiles and waves. But then she turns suddenly and walks to another table. I watch her still transfixed as she sits with a guy I've never met before. Who is he? When did she ever meet him? What have I missed and when did she ever have a dress like that? She looks so perfect I need to talk to her or my mind will combust.  
  
"Hey Angel," Willow says to me causing me to turn away from Buffy and the mystery guy.  
  
"Oh hey Will, who's the guy with Buffy?" I ask trying not to sound jealous although I am. Why tonight? Why not some other random night? I really needed to talk to her... I turn back to Buffy and watch her talk to him.  
  
"That guy?" Willow points as Buffy laughs at something he said. "He's the new guy from New York and star basketball player. He just came to the school today," Willow explains. I turn back to Will and nod.  
  
"So why is he with Buffy?" I question aloud but Willow seemed to be paying more attention to the band. The band was called something about eating your dingoes and I think that Will might have a tiny crush on one of the members. I turn quickly to the band and back again to Willow. They're pretty good, and are one of the regular bands that play here.  
  
"Oh didn't Buff tell you?" She replies turning her attention back to me. I don't respond so she continues on, "At lunch she showed him around and he ended up asking her out," Willow explains. My expression falls and I'm left feeling empty. Why tonight? I can only wonder over and over again. I was finally ready and he had to go and move into my territory.  
  
"Oh," I exclaim looking down at my coke that sits in front of me. I was a fool to think I could take my sweet time telling her how I felt. Now I'm too late. What am I gonna do? I get up angrily although Will doesn't notice as she has again became entranced with the band. "I've got to go," I say harshly and walk quickly from the table.  
  
I wanted to leave and get as far away from the Bronze as possible but I run into Cordy who smiles at me. Why does she have to be so happy while I'm so miserable? "Hey Cory," I mumble. She looks me up and down and assesses the situation.  
  
"So you saw Buff and Xander huh?" She asks and I nod.  
  
"How'd you um know what I was erm you know?..." I ask as she leads me to the hall by the bathrooms. It's quiet there and we can talk without screaming over the music.  
  
"Jeez Angel, I'm not deficient. I saw the way you stared at her. It doesn't take a genius. Although I think I'm the only one who figured it out," Cordy tells me. I didn't know I was that transparent.  
  
"Do you think Buffy knows?" I ask. I want Buffy to hear it from me before anyone else. It wouldn't sound right if it wasn't that way.  
  
"Oh god no, that girls so full of her own... oh never mind. What I mean is she doesn't know, yet anyway. You should tell her," Cordelia replies sidestepping something. What does Cordy know that everyone else seems to have missed?  
  
"I can't. Funny thing is I was gonna. Tonight even but it's just my luck that tonight is the night she's got a date with that, that guy," I exclaim as my tone escalates and I have to bring it down.  
  
"You should still, Buffy doesn't even know that guy, you still have your chance," Cordy comforts me extending her hand to my shoulder.  
  
"I just can't," I say, "How was your date? You know with Doyle..." I ask trying to get off the topic.  
  
"It was great, he asked me out, so... HEY Angel don't try to back out of this conversation. You need to tell Buffy what you feel. You'll never have peace if you don't," Cordy tells me taking her hand off my shoulder and placing it back to her side.  
  
"Maybe but I'm gonna wait until Buffy dumps this loser," I say. "Anyway I've had enough stuff happen tonight I think I'm gonna head home." I walk back down the hall without Cordelia trailing me. Thank god for that. I don't think I can think about anything anymore. At least for tonight. But it was just my luck that right as I reached the end of the hall I am knocked over by someone coming in from the side. And if you haven't guessed it was someone I wasn't in the mood to talk to at that moment. Yup your right I had been knocked down by none other than Buffy.  
  
Thank you for reading!


	4. Introductions

Name: Two of the same

Author: N170017

Feedback: If you wouldn't mind... I have no idea what's gonna happen next!

Summary: AU Buffy and Angel both like the other but neither is willing to say it.

Note: Okay first off, thanks for the reviews. Second off this chapter has Angel's brain going crazy for a bit... So that is in the confines of the ( )! Yup so other wise it's Buffy and Angel's POV's.

"Oh god I'm sorry. So klutzy today," I apologized while I looked up at the person I'd tripped into. Great, It's Angel. Thought you'd make more of a fool out of yourself today, Buffy? I grimaced and Angel held out his hand and helped me up.

"Yeah, no harm no foul. I wasn't watching where I was going either," Angel said while I became eye level with him. Okay fine I lied you caught me, I wasn't eye level. Wish I was, but no I'm a shortie. I couldn't reach Angel's eye level if I stood on tiptoes, hmm maybe a chair. No that's a little too tall. Maybe a phone book? Yup bet that'd work. Ecks, way off topic.

"So where you off to, haven't seen you since morning. So much has happened-" I exclaimed. Angel and I, not talking for the (almost) whole day, it was impossible.

I remember first year of junior high; we couldn't get through one class without the other. Ha, we'd sneak out and talk but when we got caught the teachers watched us so close. I still remember having to clean up the cafeteria that one day after school. Jeez today I'm so off topic. Then again I have my reasons, one: the hottie best bud right in front of me, and two: the cutie sporty guy waiting at the table for me. Oh yeah ME! Angel hasn't even heard about Xander yet.

"Yeah I heard about Xander," Angel stated... it was like he read my mind. What? When? How? More great questions filled my head with one leading the way, why was Angel going all sad puppy eyed on me? Maybe he was jealous? As if? Only in my dreams?

"You met him yet?" I asked trying my best not to blush as I looked across the room at Xander. He waved at me and I waved back.

"Not yet..." Angel replied.

"Come on over, I'll introduce you two. I bet you guys will get along great. You both love the same sports," I stated, without wanting an answer (again). I pulled Angel through the crowd and towards the table where I was being waited for.

"Um Buffy," Xander started, "You um forgot your soda." Darn it, the whole reason for my little trek was that cool bubbly liquid. Oh forget it.

"Doesn't matter. Wasn't that thirsty anyway..." I commented as I sat down. Angel looked at me waiting for something. Wow, I'm forgetful today... "Hey Xander this is my best friend, Angel. Angel – Xander."

-------

"Heard so much about you," Xander told me.

"Yeah not so much about you, but then again I haven't ever really been the socialite," I responded sarcastically. Hmmm what had Buffy said about me? Then again it wouldn't be anything I would have wanted her to say. Buffy glared at me but shook her head and went back to Xander Stare-age. Most likely she'd gone on about our childhood moments anyway. Buffy was usually stuck in the past.

"Cough, Cough," Buffy sputtered. "You know what, cough, I'm going to get something, cough, to drink after all," Buffy exclaimed as she turned from the table. Coughing a few more times while she headed over to the concession to get something to drink (to clear her throat).

Now I'm left with Mr. New and shiny. Oh great. "So um you and Buffy, your just friends... right..." Xander asked staring at me. Maybe he wasn't as vain as I had previously thought. He could catch the 'Mine' tag on Buffy. Now is my chance to get him as far from Buff as possible.

("Oh well- kinda. You know, we haven't really said anything. You know, out loud and all but we have an understanding," I told him.

I expected him to nod, apologize to me for all 'this' but he did neither, "I don't think Buffy feels the same. I had the feeling that you liked her in 'another' way, I mean with the way you watched us at your little table over there. I guess you just, how should I say this kindly, hmm I really can't, lost out," Xander laughed at me. "Now if you excuse us we have some more talking to do... alone!" Xander finished as Buffy came up behind me. What had Buffy gotten involved with? A crazy guy that she knew nothing about and who pretends to be all nicey nice around her, I answered myself. Probably only looking for one thing... oh he better not lay a hand on her.

I wanted to get this guy away from her but I'd been written off their conversation. Xander knew how to play this scene well. "Buffy," I stated.

She turned around smiling, "Um Angel now that I've introduced you two mind if you scidadle? She laughed as I blinked my way back to reality.)

Ok that could have happened... I bet it would have too if I didn't reply like I did to Xander's question... "Oh no, me and Buffy we're just friends." Xander smiled back at me.

"Okay good, cuz I think I really like her and I don't want to step on any toes..." Like hell you don't... I wanted to scream at him but I knew that I couldn't say that now. I felt a tap on my shoulder and twirled on my heels.

"Hey Buff, I see your back... with your drink," I said as she returned to her seat.

-------

"Oh yeah... all water-fueled and all," I stated. I looked at my watch. Darn it Buffy, your late... curfew was ten minuets earlier. "Oh jeez I'm past my curfew... I have to get home... Hey Angel you mind driving me?

Angel smiled... I wonder why? "Sure Buffy... I was just about to leave anyway," Angel told me.

"Thanks for taking me out..." I said to Xander as I directed my eyes back to my date. He was just so cute.

"No prob-lemmo, I had the best time. Maybe you would um like to go out tomorrow?" Awe Xander was such a sweetie. I only wished that Angel had asked me out instead.

"Sure, I'd love to... talk about it tomorrow?" I asked. I wasn't gonna wait my whole life for Angel to finally see me as girlfriend material, like he ever would.

"Tomorrow would be great."

"So bye till then," I added smiling my face off, "Okay Angel take me home," I proclaimed as movie star-ish as I could. Tonight was the best, at least on the outside but I just keep thinking about Angel... At least I had the ride home to talk to him; mmm time with Angel was always the best.

Thank you for reading!


	5. The Unheard

Name: Two of the same

Author: N170017

Feedback: Pretty, pretty please (lip quavering)! I'd really love it if you did... I don't know what I'm going to have happen next... so yeah. If anyone's even reading this and wants for it keep going please say so... otherwise it'll stay without any new postings for a while.

Note: Inspiration took over when I read some stories yesterday on this site. I'm not sure how to spell the names so I'm not gonna try, I know I'd only butcher them, but if I just happened to review your story yesterday I'd like to thank you. They were so great that I felt the need to try and put this story back on track. Thanks for all the really nice reviews so far. Also the song in this chapter is Coldplay's, The Scientist (I have that also written somewhere in the story but I thought I'd state it here too). As you might have guessed I don't own it cuz I'm not a millionaire so... now that I've said that, on with the story! Oh and I don't know exactly why but fanfic won't let my put my pov dash thingys that i usually use. So I'm really sorry if It's kinda confusing.

I fall into the passenger's seat. Plush black leather comfy-ness. Hmmm I was so tired. I glanced at the clock it read 12:12. Mom was going to kill me. The door beside me opened and in sat Angel. His arm touched my shoulder as he grabbed his seat belt, "Buffy I-I... Never mind."

I looked into his eyes. I wanted to kiss him; I just wanted him... What was he going to say? "Come on Angel tell me..." Why was he so distant tonight? He was usually distant to people but not to me. Never me. We were best friends who knew everything about the other... best friends, right...? I hated those words, I've decided. They keep me from Angel; they keep us apart.

"Just never mind," Angel mumbled back. There was the oddest vibe in the car as we drove off from the Bronze. I switched on the radio. Coldplay's The Scientist drifted to my ears. It was so beautiful.

Come up to meet you,

Tell you I'm sorry,

You don't know how lovely you are.

I had to find you,

Tell you I need you,

Tell you I set you apart.

I looked at Angel; he was looking at me. I smiled. "What? Is there something wrong with my hair? Am I all messy? " I felt my head, my hair felt all right? The question was, was it? Tonight was so weird. There just isn't a way to describe it. So much happened today. So many new things. Wow, my life was so complicated.

Tell me your secrets,

And ask me your questions,

He laughed, "No..." Angel, hmm you could never call him vague. Never, ever. By the way that would be me being sarcastic. I love sarcasm... I wonder why? Hmm now that's, a thought to think about... Okay there I go getting off topic again.

"Then what?" I asked. He seemed as if he wanted to tell me something but he just kept watching me. I loved his eyes on mine. His dark, deep and soulful eyes.

Oh, let's go back to the start.

Runnin' in circles,

Comin' up tails,

"It's nothing, just thinking?"

"About...?"

Its only science apart.

Nobody said it was easy,

"I don't know about us," he coughed quickly, "I mean, you know, our um friendship," Disappointment hit me full force, I thought maybe he was going to say something a lot more romantic about us. What was I smoking...? Angel didn't think about me like that. He probably hardly thinks about me at all. You don't spend that much time agonizing over your best friend, I guess that's if you aren't me.

It's only science apart.

Nobody said it was easy,

It's such a shame for us to part.

Nobody said it was easy,

"Oh," I breathed in, and exhaled as I turned to the window. It was really dark now, I glanced again at the clock... 12:19. Mom was really going to kill me. She always hated when I was later, said it made her worry. By the time I made it home I was really going to be in trouble. I hope I'm not grounded, I have that date with Xander.

Xander, he was so cute! I use that phrase too much on him. Maybe it's cause that's all I can think about him. Just cute. I don't think he's perfect like Angel and I don't think I love him. Angel's presence in my life keeps me from ever being able to get in touch with Xander. Thoughts of Angel outlasted the Xander-ish ones. Wouldn't my life be so much simpler if I thought of Xander like I thought of Angel?

No one ever said it would be this hard.

Oh, take me back to the start.

I was just guessing,

At numbers and figures,

Pulling the puzzles apart.

Questions of science,

Science and progress,

Do not speak as loud as my heart.

I stared at the stars; they were so beautiful... I wish I could live as a star. You're thinking I'm crazy, right? No, not really just they're so peaceful... so free. They don't worry about finding that one special person, about telling them you love them, and have always loved them in a way they never wanted, or expected. They don't have to worry about loosing their best friend because they love them more than they can stand. In the end they don't have to be confused about this said person. This person that you need to continue being. They don't have to live my life.

Tell me you love me,

Come back and haunt me,

Oh, when I rush to the start.

Runnin' in circles,

Chasin' tails,

Comin' back as we are.

Nobody said it was easy,

Oh, it's such a shame for us to part.

The car stopped. Startled I looked over at Angel. Why were we stopping? "We're here!" he stated. What? So soon? I looked out my window and saw he was right. I lifted the handle and pulled it open. The air from outside was so fresh. I moved over to get out but Angel's hand on my arm pulled me back.

Nobody said it was easy,

No one ever said it would be so hard.

"Buffy," Angel declared out of no where.

"Yeah, Angel?" I asked. Maybe he would tell me about his mood... maybe... but somehow I doubted it.

"You know that I um... you know that..." Angel tried. I looked past him and back to the clock, it read 12:24. Icks, come on Angel hurray up, I don't have this much time.

"Spit it out Angel... Mom's already gonna be pissed at my late-ness?"

"Never mind then, I'll tell you later..." I looked really deep into his eyes but couldn't figure out what he needed to say. I didn't have the time to get into this so after he let go of my arm I scampered towards my house.

When I reached my porch I turned back to his car. I waved while he pulled away. I missed him already. I whispered, "I love you," although I knew he could never have heard. I wish he could have though then I wouldn't be stuck without him. He'd pull me close and kiss me and he'd love me... In my dreams!

(Angel's POV)

I pulled my car away from Buffy's house. I loved her so much... I wish I'd just finished telling her how I felt. "Buffy... I love you, I've always loved you, and I want you. Oh god I want you so much. We're best friends but we're so much more. I just- I just- I love you!" I mumbled under my breath.

I'm goin' back to the start.

Oh-ooooh... Aaaah...

Thank you for reading!


	6. Our theme is late

Name: Two of the same  
  
Author: N170017  
  
Feedback: Should I keep this chapter?  
  
Summary: AU Buffy and Angel both like the other but neither is willing to say it.

Note: Sorry about the lateness of this here chapter. But I couldn't find the story on my computer and finally had to resort to drastic measures. Well not that drastic, I only had to re-read the story on this site but you know. So this chapter is kinda just filler. I really wanted to add some mindless B/A and so I'm gonna do that next chapter. This is just telling you how I'm getting there really. I tried to joke a bit with the characters which really didn't work well. So here's this chapter... please tell me if I should re-write this and go another way!!!! PLEASE! Oh and Thanks for all the really nice reviews. I really, really appreicate them.

I opened my front door as quietly as I could. I looked around the hall, searching it for my mom. I didn't see her, and let out a chuckle. "What's so funny...?" I heard beside me, NO.... I was so close. I turned slowly and saw my mom, angry expression and all. "Well?" I stood where I was entirely mute, waiting for the yelling to start... and she had a right too. I looked at the clock on the wall, 12:34. My mom turned her gaze to where I was looking and upon seeing the time she turned back. "Well Buffy... Where were you?"

"Mom I was at the Bronze, like I said."

"Your late," mom countered.

"Thirty-four, minuets," I pointed out annoyed.

Obviously that didn't help, as her expression grew angrier, "You're grounded. Nothing for a week"

"Mom... It was just this one time, I didn't want to be late," I tried reasoning.

"No Buffy, it wasn't just this one time and you know that. You make me worry too much. I've told you time after time that I won't except it, and look you've done it again."

"The last time I was twelve. You can't hold that against me." Mom didn't react. "Fine whatever," I yelled running up the stairs, "You're destroying my life..."

I opened my room door and slammed it causing the house to literally shake. I went to my closet and quickly changed into some fairy, flannel pajamas and carefully hung Cordy's dress on the back of my desk chair. Then I went to lie down on my bed. Sleep overtook me as the events from today manifested themselves into my dreams.

* * *

When I opened my eyes it was morning. I yawned as I turned my face towards the clock. 8:25. What? School was in 10 minuets. I flung my legs over the side of the bed and in doing so tripped. I looked like a mess as I struggled to get off the floor. I felt like an idiot. I hadn't set my clock. Mom didn't wake me up, she wasn't gonna do me any favors. Why didn't Angel wake me up? I decided to grill him later as I pulled on a pair of jeans that were in need of a good patching and a lime tank top. I looked like a mess; I grabbed a brush and got it through my hair as I shoved my feet into my shoes, and tied my hair back. 

I ran down the stairs and grabbed my purse from a hook on the wall. Then I slammed the front door. Why hadn't Angel come to pick me up? He knew that when I got into arguments with mom she didn't wake me up. He even knew that I would have forgotten to set my alarm because that would be just like me... I never have it when I need it. But then again Angel didn't know what had happened after he left. I ran down the block trying my best to make it on time.

* * *

As I neared the school I felt a little better, but I was really late. There was no one out, although their cars left abandoned seemed to be a sign of life. As I looked from one to the other, I saw Cordy's car followed by Angel's. I was gonna bite his head off later... or now. Angel was sitting in his car. I stopped running as I walked up to him. His eyes were closed and he seemed to be thinking. I tapped on the window and laughed when he jumped. I opened the door to his bewilderment. "You know your missing class..." 

"Huh," Angel looked at the clock, "Oh yeah I guess..." Angel replied. "Hey what are you doing? Shouldn't you be schooling it?"

"I should... but what's the point in going to first? I'm late anyway."

Angel laughed; "You didn't set your alarm?"

"Doh," I replied as I grinned.

"Mom didn't wake you?"

"She caught me being sneaky."

"I see," He added as he got out of his car.

"And some best friend didn't come to pick me up," I told him.

"Sorry about that but I didn't really make it home last night. You kinda woke me up."

I looked at Angel's outfit, sure enough the same as last night. "You slept in your car?"

"Yeah, and I'll tell you not as comfortable as you might think."

"Then why didn't you sleep in your bed?"

"I needed to think a bit."

"About what?" This was it. The thing he was concealing I waited expectantly.

"Buffy-" Angel started but he looked past me and scoffed. I looked around and saw Xander. I smiled as I waved. What was he doing? He jogged over to us.

"I was erm late," Xander said. "I saw you guys over here..." he explained.

I laughed, "Seems like it's the theme of the day."

"So why are you late?" Angel asked Xander.

"My car had some erm engine trouble."

"So how'd you get here?" I asked.

"I bused it," Xander replied. "So what about you guys?"

"Angel fell asleep in his car and I slept late," I answered. Xander nodded, "And erm I kinda got caught sneaking in," Xander looked worried which only made him cuter. "Nothing that big, mom's kinda pissed. So I'm grounded... a whole week. So I can't do anything tonight."

"No worry we'll get together later," Xander stated smiling. "But I better go... I had a meeting with the principal today, I seriously think he's out to get me."

"Yeah he's tough," I said. "So talk later."

"Yeah bye," Xander called as he ran off to the school.

"Yeah bye," Angel whispered.

I turned my attention back to Angel... he was grinning, "What?" I asked.

"I've got an idea..."

"This can only end badly."

"Your mom doesn't know when you woke up? Right?"

"Erm no? Why?"

"Angel grabbed my hand and led me to the passenger's side and opened the door for me. I looked confused as Angel explained; "I'm kidnapping you."

"I can't skip mom will freak."

"No- no- no, " Angel said waging his finger, "See she doesn't know when you woke up," My expresion went to one of dread as he added, "Or so you said. We have the whole day. You just need to go to fifth. Tell her you didn't get up till then."

"She'll know..."

"How?"

"I don't know. Mom senses?"

"Just tell her you didn't wake up till then. It's a perfect plan. You'll make her feel guilty for not waking you up and you'll get the day off."

I smiled, "Okay fine. I do love this plan."

Angel closed my door for me and then jogged around the front to his seat. He got in and started the engine. "I knew you would." I could only smile as Angel's car voomed its vommer out of there.

Thanks for reading!


	7. picture history

Name: Two of the same  
  
Author: N170017  
  
Summary: AU Buffy and Angel both like the other but neither is willing to say it.  
  
Note: Okay this chapter is kinda background info. I wanted to get it out of the way... but I promise next chapter Angel and Buffy will have some real fun!! Thank you for the reviews, you all rock. I hope to get the next chapter posted by Monday. I've just been really busy. Should I re-do this chapter? I ask that a lot... but I'm never really sure about a chapter until it's posted so... yeah I would really appreciate some feedback on it cuz I'm really unsure. I can't believe this is already chapter seven that makes it the longest story I've written, or posted anyway. Okay now that I've bored you time for the story (keep in mind this chapter in Angel's perspective (should I change the chapter and make it Buffy's (apparently I think too much about this))):

The day was already bright as I drove out of the parking lot. It was warm out, being the middle of October but since we lived in Sunnydale it never got very cold. The leaves from some of the threes were bustling around the air as I turned to Buffy and asked, "Do you wanna go home and get cleaned up?" She could never stand not having a shower in the morning and since she had been so late I was guessing that she hadn't had one yet.

"Do I stink or something?" Buffy seriously asked back. I laughed as I turned back to the road.

"Course not but I thought you might want to," I added while I turned my car in the general direction of her house.

"Yeah defiantly," she laughed back. "You know me too well."

"I just know what you like."

We drove in silence for about five minuets before Buffy stated, "So you never told me what you've been over-thinking about..."

How could I tell Buffy that I've been thinking about us? More than friends us? She'd think I was crazy. I let my smile drop. "Um just things..."

"Come on Ang I know something's up. Why won't you just tell me?" Buffy had to use my nickname. It was our little thing. No one else could get away with calling me Ang. But I still couldn't just burst out and tell her I love her. Or could I? I couldn't!

"Buffy it's really nothing. How about we discuss all that stuff later."

"How much later?" Buffy asked. When I didn't respond right away she added, "It's just that you and me... we talk. About everything and I don't wanna be a digger but I'm digging."

"You're not digging. It's just that I want today to be a normal, relaxing, skipping day. The kind we used to have last year."

"Back when mom wasn't so touchy." I turned towards Buffy just as she rolled her eyes.

"Back when your grades were in high honors?" I joked along as I turned back.

"Shut up," She laughed in her own 'hey it's not my fault,' way.

"Kay how about I don't talk about your grades and you don't press me about my stuff?"

"Deal and... Angel?"

"Yeah..."

"It's nothing cept you kinda missed my house."

"What?" I looked at the houses around us, "Oh sorry," Buffy laughed at me. I did a U-turn and parked on the street across from Buffy's house. We both got out and walked up to her house. I locked my car's doors as Buffy unlocked her house. "No one would be home right?" I asked.

"No way... Mom's at work and Dawn's at her own school. You know that."

"Yeah but I just wanted to make sure."

Buffy opened the door and we walked into the foyer. "Yeah, always a smart thing. Okay you wait down here as I get ready Kay?"

"Sure." Buffy took the stairs two at a time. God she was so beautiful. I smiled after her. Being left alone in the foyer was a major part of what I did. Not to say that Buffy liked to make me wait, no way, she always hurried for me. I can tell. If she weren't it would take about six hours for her to be down. Even though she did hurry standing nonchalantly was still super boring. I wandered into the family room and looked at the pictures of Buffy's family. I started at the far left. It was of Dawn, Buffy, and their mom. They were all sitting together. They looked so happy. Buffy and her mom used to get along a lot better but since Buffy 'forgot' about her studies they have been at each other's throats. Buffy just didn't care about family life and schoolwork after her father got married again. It was really hard on her.

The next picture I looked at was of Buffy and her father, speak of the devil. Her father used to live in Sunnydale but when he got a job in LA he was constantly coming and going. Eventually he bought a house there. Buffy and Dawn even tried to spend the summer with him there one year, which might I add sucked big time for me. It was 'fun!' Buffy told me and they planned to do it next year but by the time that rolled around her parents had separated and he was dating, get this, his secretary. Buffy confessed she had suspected that they were dating while her parents were still together but had no proof and didn't think her dad could have really done that. She and Dawn both decided it would be better to just stick around. At the end of the summer Joyce and Hank were divorced.

I moved on to the next picture. This one was of Dawn and Joyce. They were smiling. Buffy always told me her family wasn't all that great, they argued a lot. But the truth was, they were great, every supper, almost every anyway, they eat together and talk, even if it did lead to yelling. I really respected that since my family was always too busy for me. "Angel?" I heard Buffy call from around the corner.

"In here," I called back. Buffy walked in gracefully, smiling all the while. She was wearing a white summer dress that was just right for the temperature. She was so gorgeous.

"What cha doing in here?"

"Just looking."

"Fun," Buffy sarcastically countered. I glanced back to the pictures. One caught my attention; it was of her dad, mom, sister and her, they looked so... ?together?. I sighed as I returned my eyes on Buffy. She was even prettier in reality but she was looking at the picture too. Her smile collapsed and I felt guilty for causing it. I coughed and she turned back to me, "So we going?"

I blinked, "Ah yeah lets get going." Her smile returned but I could tell it was now forced. Why did I have to go into the family room? Wouldn't things be simpler if people didn't look into the past? Wouldn't everything be better?

We walked back to my car and got in. "So where are we going?" Buffy asked, her content self beating out the sad one. I would work hard to make today perfect. Maybe in the end I'd tell her I love her. She deserved to know. I was her best friend and I shouldn't be lying to her. If only it were that easy.

"It's a surprise."

"Come on tell me," Buffy pleaded.

Her eyes were so convincing that I had to smile and turn away from them. Buffy knew I always had a soft spot for her eyes, "You're just gonna have to wait."

"No fun," She giggled as we headed off.

Thank-you for reading!


End file.
